The Legend Of Dragoon 2: Total Drama Melbu
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Set roughly 50 years after the ending of Legend of Dragoon, the Dragoons are sent to meet with a mysterious guardian spirit, as a more sinister plot is brewing, one that happens to involve...Camp Wawankwa? Better summary as well as pairings in story. R&R.
1. Prologue: After the Battle

A/N: Sorry for not uploading more often, but I've been busy. Schoolwork, trying to get a girlfriend(and failing by the way) and being a lone wolf. Anyhow, in this fic, I came up with some original ideas that utilize Total Drama characters, and the end result was quite impressive, especially when Legend of Dragoon was used as the premise. So, it qualifies as a LoD/TDI crossover fic. This fic will be rated M due to likely occurences of sensuality, possible mild gore, and frequent swearing on the part of certain characters, and character deaths. As for Dragoon Spirits, these are who gets what Dragoon Spirit:

Joshua-Blue-Eyes White Dragon DS

Ezekiel-Jade Dragon DS

Beth-Blue Sea Dragon DS

DJ-Golden Dragoon DS

Noah-Divine Dragon DS

Courtney-White Silver Dragon DS

Duncan- Red Eye Dragon DS

Gwen-Dark Dragon DS

Harold-Violet Dragon DS

Trent- Red Eyes Black Dragon DS

Geoff-Rainbow Dragon DS

Bridgette-Ancient Fairy Dragon DS

Anyhow, with that out of the way, I better do the disclaimer before I forget, so Duncan, if you'd be so kind.

Duncan-Remind me how I got stuck with this douche(has to duck the crack of a whip very close to where his head was), just kidding, master. Sithlorde1988 does not own Legend of Dragoon or TDI/A/M, though he wishes he does. He does, however, part of this story's plot, and the OC's encountered within, as well as this representation of me. (points at shock collar, which can be clearly seen around Duncan's neck where his choker used to be)

SL88: Thanks, Duncan. The pairings for the story are as follows: Bridgette/Trent, Gwen/Ezekiel, Beth/Noah, Courtney/OC, Shana/Duncan(weird, I know, but in my story, she's the only one of the original Dragoon Warriors living, well her and Miranda, but I have other plans for her), Miranda/Cody(yeah, I know, weird, but weirder ones have happened.)

Harold/Duncan/Courtney-GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!

SL88-Okay, sheesh, don't get so touchy. Anyway, on with the story, and the first chapter of Legend Of Dragoon II-Frahma's Return.

Chapter 1-Prologue: After the Battle

"Wow, guys, that was a close one." Dart said to his five fellow living Dragoon Warriors, as the Dark Dragoon and Black Monster, Rose, and Dart's own father and the original Red-Eye Dragoon, Zieg, sacrificed themselves to finally kill off Melbu Frahma for good, or so they thought, as Dart, Kongol, Meru, Miranda, Shana, Albert, and Haschel all landed back on Earth, or more specifically, in the Death Frontier, by the entry/exit point.

"Yeah, but look over there!" Albert quipped, pointing behind the Dragoons, to where a ominous looking spirit could be seen emerging from a water fountain, and addressed the six Dragoons and one former Dragoon.

"Dart, Kongol, Shana, Albert, Haschel, Meru, and Miranda, welcome to the spring of the spirit Opongonia, guardian of the Death Frontier, and one of four guardian spirits of Endiness. You see, when you destroyed the God of Destruction, and the Moon that Never Sets, you broke the curse on the Signet Spheres, and freed us four Guardian Spirits, one for each realm of Endiness. I am the Death Frontier Guardian Spirit, my friend Hollotoya is the Mille Seseau Guardian Spirit, my other friend Claire is the Tiberoan Guardian Spirit, and your old friend Lavitz, who is the one that told me about you all, is the Serdian Guardian Spirit. We Guardian Spirits have been summoned to protect Endiness from future assaults from the bad guys, but in order to do this, you Dragoons must surrender your ability to become Dragoon Warriors, or simply put, your Dragoon Spirits, which must all go into Penki's Box, until they are needed again, and you, Shana, are going to be the guardian of the box, and as such, are hereby granted temporary immortality, as are the rest of you. But, we need your Spirits. So, kindly give them here. We already have the Red-Eye and Dark Dragoon Spirits with us, so with your six, we'll have all twelve Dragoon Spirits put safely away." Opongonia said. Dart and Albert deadpanned, and looked at each other in surprise.

"TWELVE Dragoon Spirits, did you say?" Dart asked Opongonia in surprise. The other five looked at each other in surprise.

"Yes, I said twelve Dragoon spirits. There are four super secret Dragoon Spirits contained within this box, but it is said that only the Chosen Ones, when in a time of need, will be able to command the powers of the Ninth Dragoon Spirit, the Blue-Eyes White Dragoon Spirit, Tenth Dragoon Spirit, the Red-Eyes White Dragon, Eleventh Dragoon Spirit, the Rainbow Dragon, and Twelfth Dragoon Spirit, the Ancient Fairy Dragon, all taken from rare and powerful dragons." Opongonia replied. Dart and the others looked surprised, until he huddled around the others, and quickly said,

"Okay,"

then holding hands with the other five Dragoons in a circle, and having their Dragoon Spirits leave their bodies and float into Penki's Box. That done, Opongonia turned to our heroes, who, sans Shana, were all quite exhausted.

"Shana, you are entrusted with the care of Penki's box. Furthermore, take this. I recovered it from the Black Monster. It's her choker that allows her immortality, unless she takes it off, however, she took it off and dropped it with her Dragoon Spirit before she and Zieg died on the Moon, and the three objects landed near Penki's Box, and now it's yours, to enable you to be immortal long enough for the next generation of Dragoons to be trained and to fulfill their great and portentous destiny. As for the six of you, I'm sorry to say that you are going to die right here and now." Opongonia said as he shot a massive flame beam from his eyes, incinerating the shocked Dragoons before Shana's eyes, before she took Penki's Box, and ran for it and went into hiding, after Opongonia apologized for killing the others, saying that they would have died that night anyway from exhaustion. What neither of them knew, however, was that at that moment, an old, disembodied, but not yet beaten foe, was returning for a third shot at vengeance, with help from a friend.

"Vexxus, my friend, how do you propose we get revenge on these Dragoon punks?" the ghost of Melbu Frahma asked his friend and confidante, Vexxus, who was the local assassin and brother of the recently deceased Maxwell.

"Simple, Melbu. We just plant the means of your resurrection in the last place anyone would suspect." Vexxus replied.

"Like where?" Melbu asked.

"Camp Wawanakwa, in Canada." Vexxus said. But what the two did not know was that Shana and Penki's Box were currently settled in by Camp Wawanakwa, and hiding in the abandoned cabin on the edge of the woods. Shana then sighed, she knew it was going to be a long wait, for the next generation of Dragoons to come along. So, she settled in, and fell asleep, only for Melbu's ghost to put her under a sleeping spell that will only dispel when the victim is given a kiss on the lips from her true love, or from the first hot guy to find her and kiss her. Shana lay like this, for 200 long, sleep-filled years, never knowing the damages that Vexxus and Melbu would cause in her absence, due to being put to sleep.

Twenty Years Later…….

"Ugh, damn it, Princess, thanks to your bitching, we're lost, again. I'm going to go and see if there's a map in this shed we can use to get back to camp." Duncan snapped as he, Courtney, Ezekiel, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Noah, and Joshua, who were all on a quest to find their way back to camp before the other team in order to win invincibility, were walking in what they thought was the direction of the camp. However, when Duncan came into the shed, he was unprepared to find Shana lying there, asleep, looking as sexy and beautiful as she had before. Duncan, in spite of himself, kissed the girl on the lips, passionately. He was pleasantly surprised when the girl's eyes fluttered open, and she gaped at her savior.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shana snapped as she realized that the curse had been broken, but that this guy was almost looking like he was going to rape her…………..

Next: Shana is introduced to the next generation of Dragoons, and instructs them in the ways of a Dragoon, despite her lack of major experience with the job. Also, Melbu's ghost gets brought back to life due to intervention by a singularly unexpected source. Who is it?

A/N 2: Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you liked, and this story is now officially going to be rated T to be safe, but if things keep up, it'll go up to M. Don't forget to read and review!

Sithlorde1988


	2. Dragoon Training

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 of LOD 2,

so Duncan, if you would, kindly do

the disclaimer, please.

Duncan: Sithlorde1988, who by the way is a total freaking douche (ducks to avoid the hatchet being thrown at his head), does not own Total Drama Island/Action/Musical, or Legend Of Dragoon. He does, sadly, own my virtual self, as well as part of this story's plot.

SL88: Thank you, Duncan. As a heads up for any fans of my Johto Chronicles fanfic, after I post this, I'm going to set to work on writing out the next four chapters of that fic (or try my damndest to, and suggestions for plotline ideas like who will save Ash and the others from Team Rocket's latest and most successful scheme would be welcomed, but you can send those in a PM), as a reward for your loyal patience. Anyhow, on with the fic!

Chapter 2-Dragoon Warfare 101

"What the fuck, who are you guys?" Shana asked as she quickly got to her feet after being awoken by Duncan's unexpected, chaste and majorly spontaneous kiss that she quite enjoyed in spite of the rude awakening it entailed.

"I'm sorry, milady. My name is Joshua Prigmore, and these are my friends, Beth, Ezekiel, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Trent, Gwen, Harold, and Bridgette." Joshua replied.

"Well met, all of you. My name is Shana and for as long as I can remember, I've been waiting for a group of people such as yourselves to come to me to be trained in the ways of the Dragon Knight, or Dragoon." Shana said, while Noah, Harold, and Joshua all exchanged a shocked glance, and deadpanned as one.

"Sorry, but did you say ways of Dragoon?" Harold asked finally, some minutes later, to break the silence. Noah, meanwhile, simply quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, I did indeed say Dragoon. Now, I know most of you have probably either heard of or played the video game The Legend Of Dragoon, right?" Shana asked.

"I've beaten it twenty times." Joshua said.

"Fifty-seven times, including five successive defeats of Magician Faust, and maxed out characters." Noah said smugly.

"Wow, impressive, dude." Joshua and Harold said in unison.

"I have many mad skills, and even with all of them combined, I've only beat that game a total of five times, with one victory over Faust." Harold said.

"Hey, that's respectable, man. I could never beat Faust, so to do so, mean major kudos to you." Joshua said to Harold.

"Um, never played it, and never heard of it, and I don't want to hear of it." Duncan said.

"Eh, I beat that game a sound thirty times with six victories over Faust, and one file with maxed-out characters, and Full Roster mod, eh." Ezekiel said, causing Joshua and Noah both to sweatdrop, anime style. Harold, meanwhile, blinked, and then deadpanned.

"Sorry, but I don't play video games out on my farm, so I've no clue what you're talking about." Beth said.

"I've beaten this game twice, and beat Faust once, barely." DJ said.

"I'm too busy with Romeo over here for anything else, and I'm sure he'll say the same." Gwen said, speaking for herself and Trent, who simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds like a fun game. Sorry to say I've never heard of it." Bridgette said.

"I've heard of that game before, but I'm sorry to say I've never played it." Courtney said, causing Joshua, Ezekiel, DJ, Harold, and Noah all to deadpan, and then sweatdrop, both anime style.

"Well, the events of that game really happened. I was there in the fray and even one of the Dragoons at one point until I could no longer handle the power, and then I was defaulted out of duty, and my successor took over the job." Shana said. Joshua and Noah appeared to be holding a silent conversation by glancing back and forth.

"You don't say? So, if you're really a Dragoon, where are the others?" Joshua asked.

"Didn't you watch the ending?" Shana asked.

"Oh, right, your Red-Eyed and Dark Dragoons sacrificed themselves to stop Melbu Frahma, then the rest of you escaped the moon, but that still doesn't explain where Dart, Kongol, Miranda, Haschel, Albert, and Meru are." Noah replied.

"The six other Dragoons were…….." Shana started then trailed off as she appeared to have to fight tears.

"Let me guess, they're all dead, and you were entrusted with the carrying out of their legacy or something to that effect, am I right?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, but before they died, they surrendered their Dragoon Spirits to the Death Frontier's Guardian Spirit, Opongonia, who then placed them into an artifact known as Penki's Box, where they joined with the other 6 Dragoon Spirits to remain in limbo, awaiting the day they'd get new masters. Today is that day. You guys are the newest generation of Dragoon Warriors. If you'll approach me, you'll all get your Dragoon spirits. Just come up to Penki's Box and form a circle, holding hands with one another." Shana said, as they did as instructed. Upon forming the circle, Penki's Box came open and twelve colored pebbles floated out, flew up into the air(or at least to the ceiling), then hovered over our heroes. The pure white pebble stopped in front of Joshua, while Geoff got a rainbow-colored pebble, Bridgette got a dark purple pebble, Harold got a violet pebble, Trent got a blood red pebble, Duncan got a burgundy pebble, Gwen got a dark blue pebble, Beth got a light blue pebble, DJ got a gold pebble, Ezekiel got a bright green pebble, Noah got a dark grey pebble, and Courtney got a silver pebble.

"Okay, let's start with Duncan. Yours is the Red-Eye Dragoon spirit, which is a fire-based Dragoon Spirit. Gwen, yours is the Dark Dragoon Spirit, which, ironically, is a darkness-based Dragoon Spirit. Ezekiel, yours is the Jade Dragoon Spirit, which is a wind-based spirit. Courtney, yours is the White Silver Dragoon Spirit, which is one of two light based Dragoon Spirits, and my old Dragoon Spirit. Harold, yours is the Violet Dragoon Spirit, which is a thunder based spirit. Beth, yours is the Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit, which is a water-based spirit. DJ, yours is the Golden Dragoon Spirit, which is an earth-based Spirit. Noah, yours is the Divine Dragoon Spirit, said to be one of the most powerful of all Dragoon Spirits, partly because it has no elemental basis, one of two such spirits. Geoff, yours is the Rainbow Dragoon Spirit, the second of the two non-based spirits. Bridgette, yours is the Ancient Fairy Dragoon Spirit, which is another wind-based spirit. Trent, yours is the Red-Eyes Black Dragoon Spirit, the third strongest of the spirits, and also the second of the two darkness based Dragoon Spirits. Joshua, yours is perhaps the most powerful of all the Dragoon Spirits, and as the leader, it is only fitting. Your Spirit, Joshua, is the Blue Eyes White Dragoon Spirit, the second of the two light-based spirits." Shana said as she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now then, when you possess these Dragoon Spirits, you are enabled to use magic spells according to your element, or in Noah and Geoff's cases, according to your Dragoon Level. In order to transform into your Dragoon forms, you must allow yourselves to become as one with your Dragoon Spirits, and let them be assimilated into you so as to become two parts of the same whole. Only when you are truly as one with your Dragoon Spirits, can you transform into Dragoons. I'm going to split you up into four groups of three to practice sparring with one another in order to familiarize yourselves with your Dragoon Spirits, and get the hang of transforming. Group 1 will be Ezekiel, Geoff, and Duncan. Group 2 will be Bridgette, Harold, and Courtney. Group 3 will be DJ, Trent, and Beth. Group 4 will be the three leftover warriors, Joshua, Noah, and Gwen. Get used to one another in your groups, because come fight time, you'll be battling in these groups, and under the leadership of the leader I assign to each group. Group 1 will be led by Ezekiel, Group 2 will be led by Courtney, Group 3 will be led by DJ, and Group 4 will be led by Noah. Begin sparring, now." Shana said. Joshua and Noah started to spar, while Gwen watched. Joshua was the first to achieve Dragoon Form as he was able to quietly envision the Dragoon transformation becoming a part of him, causing him to be enveloped in a pure white light, that when cleared, showed him holding twin hatchets, which he sheathed in their holsters, which were clearly visible on his back, just under his wings, which came with his new aquamarine-colored armor that covered him from head to toe, but after a few seconds of admiring Joshua's accomplishment, he was engulfed in another flash of light, and reverted back to normal. Geoff, DJ, Noah, and Harold were the next ones to get it, followed by Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Beth, Duncan, and Gwen in that order.

"Well done, all of you. You've achieved your Dragoon forms." Shana said. The other eleven Dragoons were outfitted similarly to Joshua, but were easily told apart by the differing colors of body armor and differing weapons, which varied for each of the Dragoons. For Trent, it was almost the same as with Joshua, except his armor was burgundy and his hatchets were sharper and longer, and more darkly colored, for Duncan, his featured blood red armor from head to toe, and a badass longsword that was enchanted with fire power(literally), while Ezekiel's armor was light green, and his weapon was a lance that resembled a bo staff, Courtney's armor was skimpy, silver, and sexy, while her weapon( or possible lack thereof) comprised a simple bow and arrows, which were magic, Gwen's was dark blue, almost black colored, with a short sword hidden in a pocket inside the armor, while Beth's was really light-blue, almost light enough blue to put Lindsay's eyes to shame, and her bandana, and Beth's weapon was a massive looking hammer, which looked more like a mallet, while DJ's was, of course, golden with a giant axe as his weapon, and Geoff's , was, well, tye-dye colored and his weapons were twin daggers that were concealed inside the gauntlets, and Bridgette's was almost stone-colored, and her weapon was, fittingly, a pair of knuckle claws, while Harold's was violet, and his weapons were surprisingly a pair of nunchaku, while Noah's was dull grey colored and his weapon was, shockingly, a pair of silencer pistols. Joshua then resumed his Dragoon form, and the twelve of them took this time to admire their new forms. However, just as they were getting ready to enjoy them, there were twelve flashes of light, and the twelve of them reverted to normal.

"Good job on mastering the Dragoon transformation, however, at this point, you can only hold it for a short period of time, but as you continue to train and your spirits level up, you'll be able to hold your Dragoon forms for longer, and be able to cast more powerful magic with them, but for now, they'll last long enough to, if fully charged up before transforming allow you to unleash a full powered Dragoon Attack, or D-Attack for short, or to cast the low level magic that comes equipped with each of your spirits, and is uniquely keyed to your elements (or for the non-elemental Dragoons, your level, as for each level up, new Dragoon Attacks are made available, though they all require Magic Points to use). However, the timing for a D-Attack is very delicate, and therefore extremely difficult to master. They are very similar to the Additions you would execute without transforming to level up your spirits and build up the energy necessary to initiate the transformation into Dragoon form. However, until you can use Additions, you'll have to rely on Spirit Potions to keep you held over for the duration of the battle as Dragoons, so we just need to get you weapons so you can fight. Your weapons are the same as those you had in your Dragoon forms, so that will determine what you are capable of. Courtney, as a bow-and-arrow user, and Bridgette, as a dagger thrower, are exempt from the Additions requirement, other than their shots have to hit the enemy to build up energy, and they charge energy faster than you could if you used standard Additions in some cases. So, with that said, Ezekiel, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Beth, DJ, and Harold should all be able to use their first magic spells. Joshua, Geoff and Trent should have their first three D-Attacks usable, while Noah and Bridgette should have their initial D-attack usable at this point. Ezekiel, Courtney, DJ, and Beth have useful Dragoon magic, each learning a defensive spell, healing magic, attack-all magic, and status-restoring magic, respectively, and DJ's spirit has the extra advantage of having slightly easier D-attack timings than the rest. With all that I've taught you, go on back to what you were doing now, and keep your Dragoon Spirits safe always, and take these. With these keycards, you can access our training grounds and hone your abilities. For now, though, go forth with my blessings, new generation of Dragoons, and continue with your lives, and feel free to come back here at any time, whether it be to reinforce your knowledge of the basics, or to seek advice on how to proceed, or just to talk." Shana said as the twelve of them returned to camp, just as Chris was getting upset and ready to go and look for them.

"There you guys are. Where the hell have you been? Your team just lost the challenge because of you." Chris said, and the twelve Dragoons resigned themselves to the fact that one of them was probably leaving the island that night, but as fate would have it, due to a mishap with the votes, it was in fact Heather who was voted off the island, in a close vote that nearly saw Joshua's ouster. As she left the island on the Boat of Losers, she noticed a small box tucked neatly away in a corner of the small cabin she was laying in while waiting to arrive at the Playa Des Losers, she flipped the box open, out of curiosity, and read up on an ancient ritual, that, if successful, could be just the thing she was looking for to exact her revenge on everyone on Total Drama Island, and sure enough, when she got to Playa De Losers, she went straight to her room, and after an uncharacteristic voodoo ritual, assisted by the resident voodoo master, Dr. V, she was able to summon forth her new partner in crime, one very surprised, but grateful and gratified, Melbu Frahma.

"Ahh, alive again at last! And who do I have to thank for my resurrection?" Melbu asked.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Frahma, is it? I'm Heather, and I'm the one who with the help of Dr.V, brought you back to life." Heather replied. Melbu exchanged a knowing look with "Dr.V," and then looked back at Heather.

"Thank you, Heather. I am in your debt, and at your service. Any way that I can repay you at all, just ask." Melbu said.

"Well, if you're so keen on repaying me, there is one little matter of retribution I need help with, which concerns a group of people and a certain campground by the name of Wawanakwa, if you're interested." Heather replied, while Melbu quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wawanakwa, as in Camp Wawanakwa?" Melbu asked.

"Yep, that's the one." Heather replied.

"I was headed there anyway for a matter of my own personal revenge on a girl named Shana, and destroy the last traces of my sworn enemies, the Dragoons, so I'll help you out with this revenge scheme, if you help me get revenge on my enemies." Melbu said.

"Okay, deal." Heather said as she and Melbu shook hands.

Meanwhile, back in Shana's cabin……

"Oh, good god, no, not him! Please don't let him have come back to life. NO!" Shana said as she was thrashing around in her sleep and moaning, but luckily, Duncan and the rest of the Dragoons were headed up there to look into a rumor that they'd heard.

"Shana, Shana, snap out of it and wake up. SHANA!" Duncan snapped as he kissed Shana firmly on the lips, and massaged her forehead, causing both Joshua and Courtney to look at each other, then turn away blushing, while Courtney looked to be furious at Duncan.

"Who's there?" Shana asked.

"It's the Dragoons. We came to speak with you regarding a rumor we'd heard regarding a new voodoo master called Dr.V, I think I was told his name was. Anyway, the rumor is that Heather, who was just recently voted off the island that we're on while we compete in a reality show for a chance to win a hundred thousand dollars, has made a demon deal with some new individual who goes by the name of Melbu, and we were wondering, if you'd heard of either of them." Joshua replied. Shana furrowed her brows in thought. Then, she sat bolt upright, and had a light bulb go off in her head.

"Of course! It looks like my worst fears are real, then, as this Melbu you speak of must be none other than my archenemy, Melbu Frahma, and this Dr. V person, is probably his partner in crime, Vexxus, brother of Maxwell, who the old Dragoons defeated." Shana said grimly to the others.

"So, you're saying that Frahma's come back to life, then?" Joshua said inquiringly.

"Yes, and that if left unchecked, he could try and use the Moon that Never Sets to try again to destroy all of humanity. You twelve are now the only chance we have of stopping Melbu Frahma." Shana said, causing everyone there to deadpan as one, then all jump at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Shana asked out of instinct, but the answer was something none of the campers expected.

"It's Chris Maclean."

A/N 2: I know, another cliffy, sorry. Anyway, as of now, the following stories are hereby put on hiatus until further notice: Intersecting Destinies (but will be updated eventually), Total Drama Cruise Line, Neo Marauders. Signer Who Was A Dueling Fiend, this story, LOD 2, and two other new stories I'm posting: Digimon Season 6, and Power Rangers XIV, will be updated when I get time, but all other stories are on hiatus until further notice.

Sithlorde1988

Pairings:

Duncan/Shana

Joshua/Courtney

Trent/Bridgette

Gwen/Ezekiel

Beth/Noah

Miranda/Cody


End file.
